


Through These Years

by peterkavinskylarajean



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Freshman Year, Junior year, Senior year, confessions are made, kinda friends, sophomore year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterkavinskylarajean/pseuds/peterkavinskylarajean
Summary: This story takes places in high school and shows how Lara Jean and Peter drift apart, but they eventually drift back together.





	1. Prologue

“Peter, we can be the power couple of Adler High. Trust me.”

“I’m sorry, Gen. I like someone else.”

“Who?”

“I can’t tell you.” 

It was the summer before freshman year when Genevieve asked Peter to be her boyfriend. When she reached to touch his arm, he jerked his body back. 

“I’m really sorry. I have to go.” 

As soon as he left the treehouse, he made a run for it.


	2. Freshman Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshmen year, more specifically their first homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen and Lara Jean are kinda friends. Anyone remember tommy Martinez? The guy who asked Lara Jean to homecoming but she said no... well now she said yes and read to find out what happened...

“Lara Jean, I swear you’ll have fun. Just come.” A week after school started, Gen pleaded Lara Jean to come to a party with her. 

“I don’t know,” she responded hesitantly. She knew that Genevieve only asked her to come so she could take her home after. 

“Please.” Gen gave her puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine.” She knew that their friendship hit a rocky patch when she kissed Peter in a game of spin the bottle. If she went to the party and drove her home, maybe Gen would finally forgive her for a stupid game based on chances. 

When they arrived, they were greeted Gabe and the blasting music, which could be heard from a block away.

As soon as they arrived, Gen gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards Peter and his new friends. Lara Jean made her way to the couch. A few minutes later, she was approached by Tommy Martinez, Peter, and the rest of the lacrosse team.

“Hey, Lara Jean do you know you wanna go to homecoming with me?” Tommy asked.

She wasn’t really planning on going, but she decided that it was her freshman year of high school and she should.

“Sure,” she replied.

Everyone started cheering around them. 

“Ok, I’ll pick you up 7 and we can meet up with everyone else for dinner.” Tommy beamed at her.

“Yeah. Thanks for asking me,” she replied and smiled back at him.

When they all turned around to play another game of beer pong, Peter plopped on the couch, next to her.

He chuckled and turned to face her.“We all thought you were going to say no.”

“I was going to, but it’s freshman year so… and I was kinda surprised that someone would even ask me.”

“Hey! Why would you think nobody would ask you? Of course someone would. You’re beautiful, smart, and you’re like the perfect girl.”

She felt her cheeks turn warm. “Thanks,” she softly said.

“Well, anyway. I’ll see you at homecoming I guess.”

“Ok.” 

Peter got up and walked back to the beer pong game.

On the night of homecoming, Tommy was running pretty late. When her doorbell finally rang, she ran to open it, but the person standing there wasn’t who she was expecting. It was Peter. 

“Hey, Peter. What are you doing here?” 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, Lara Jean. Tommy stood you up.”

Her heart sank. She made her way to the couch and thinking about how she took time to look nice just to be ditched. On the inside, she expected something like this to happen, because she was Lara Jean and Tommy was a bit of a jock. They were on totally different sides based on social status and she knew plently of girls would love to go with him.

“Are you ok?” Peter made his way next to Lara Jean. 

“Not really, but if this was going to happen to anyone, it would be me. I should’ve known.”

He put his arm around her shoulders. “Nobody deserves this, especially not you.”

“It’s fine. You should go to homecoming. You’re already wearing your suit and tie.” Even though she wanted Peter to leave so she could mope around, she leaned into his arm.

“You should too. You’re already wearing your dress.”

“I can’t.”

“Lara Jean.” He held both of her hands and said,”will you go to homecoming with me?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Seriously, you look hot and we’ll show you off to that asshole, Tommy.”

She started to blush just like she did at the party. Lara Jean was wearing a dusty pink, lacy dress with shimmery makeup that Chris did for her before she took off to go to another party. 

“Um.”

“If you can say yes to Tommy, you can say yes to me, your actual friend. Plus, my mom is waiting in the car, so... and I’m pretty sure she’s expecting me to come out with you as my date.”

“Ok.” 

Peter’s eyes lit up and grabbed her hand. “Leggo.”

They were silent in the car except for the occasional small talk with Ms. Kavinsky. 

When they pulled up to the school, he took her hand to reassure her. 

“What happened with the rest of your lacrosse friends?” she asked before they walked in. 

“They left Tommy with his other date and went to a different restaurant because they all thought what he did was pretty messed up. You know what? I’m glad you’re not his date because I wouldn’t want you to be the one he takes to a hotel room and be a random girl he sleeps with.” 

“Me too.”

“Lara Jean...”

“Yeah?”

“You’re my best friend. I know I haven’t exactly been there for you since high school started, but I want you to know that I’ll be there whenever you need me.”

She stayed silent, thinking about how to respond.

“You don’t need to respond,” he said, reading her mind. “I just wanted you to know.”

“You ready?”

“Let’s do this,” she replied, confidently.

The first thing they saw when they walked in was Tommy making out with another girl. 

“I’m glad that’s not me.”

“He even has the nerve to grab her ass.”

She looked down and he was right. Tommy’s hand didn’t even try to be subtle but just when right on her butt. 

They stopped staring and headed toward Lucas and Peter’s lacrosse team, who were looking at them gladly. 

“Hey, Largie! You came!” Gabe beamed at the two. 

Most of the night, Lara Jean was talking to Lucas and Peter. They stood behind her, making sure she was having a good time. 

When he left to go get them drinks, Lucas said,”why don’t you dance with him?”

“Because he’s just my friend.”

“That’s not a good reason. Friends can dance and your friend is looking pretty bored with you only talking to me. Come on, LJ.”

Just as she was going to respond, he came back with three drinks. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” 

Lucas subtly gestured towards Peter and Lara Jean stared back at him. 

She rolled her eyes before turning toward Peter. “Hey, you wanna dance?”

“Really?” He looked ten times more excited than he was a few minutes back. 

“It’s your homecoming too and I don’t want you to just stand around watching me. So do you?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice, Covey.”

“Have fun, kids,” Lucas joked. 

They jumped to the beat of the music, laughing at each other. He ended being in the middle of the dance circle. He was never afraid to be himself. She smiled at him since she was just happy seeing him having fun. While everyone was still clapping along to the beat and watching Peter, he ran to Lara Jean and pulled her into the middle along with him. 

“Peter, I can’t dance,” she yelled over the music. 

“It’s fine,” he screamed back. 

He spun her around and she caught the eye of Tommy with his arms crossed and glaring at the two of them. 

At almost the end of the night, a slow song came on and as Lara Jean was about to get off the dance floor, Peter spun her back into his arms. 

“Spin moves are everything.” He lifted her arms and put them over his shoulders and put his hands on her waist. “Did you really think I was going to let you leave before the last dance? Promise me we’ll always be friends, even if we hate each other.”

“Are we doing vows of friendship now, Kavinsky?”

“If you put it that way, then yeah. I guess.”

“Fine. I promise from this day forth, I will be your friend, always and forever.”

“And I promise that I will always save you from all the shitty guys who ask you to any high school dance,” he teased. 

“Ha. ha. Very funny.” She put out her pinky. Peter reached his hand out and crossed their pinkies together and squeezed it. 

“Now, it’s sealed into history,” he joked. 

“Sure. Whatever you say.”


	3. Sophmore Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara Jean is afterschool but what happens when her dad isn’t there to pick her up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated!! Check out my other stories, we got chemistry, the boy next door, and to be young and in love in New York City

After the homecoming dance in freshman year, Lara Jean and Peter talked to each other regularly, but it soon stopped after a few more weeks of school. Their schedules weren’t completely different but it was pretty close to it. Genevieve also steered her and Peter away from her and that was the year when she started to be a bitch towards Lara Jean. Gen saw her as the obstacle between her and Peter. They gave each other an occasional wave but they always ended up sticking to their friends from their social status, which were polar opposites. 

Lara Jean was waiting for her dad after photography club and was sitting on the bleachers doing homework. There weren’t many people on the field that day since there was only lacrosse practice and not a game. She saw a few girlfriends of the lacrosse team browsing on their phones. Her dad was already an hour late. 

By the time lacrosse practice finished, she was still waiting. She saw Peter start running her direction and waved at her. At first, she didn’t know if he was actually waving at her, so she turned back and saw nobody. 

“Hey, Lara Jean. What are you doing her?” He took off his helmet and set it down on the ground.

“I’m just waiting for my dad.”

“Um. You do know you’ve been waiting for basically the whole practice.”

“Oh.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Since photography club ended which was about 4:30.”

Peter took her phone and checked the time. 

“Covey, it’s 6.”

“Oh. I’m sure he’ll come soon.”

“Wait a second.” He jogged to his gym bag and pulled out his lacrosse sweatshirt. Peter tossed it to her.

“Put it on. It’s getting pretty cold.”

She suddenly noticed her teeth were clenched and she was wrapping herself in her arms. 

“Thanks.”

Lara Jean put it on, not knowing what else to do. It wasn’t like she could throw it back at him. 

“If you wait ten or fifteen minutes, I can shower and drive you home.”

“It’s fine. I don’t want you wasting your time with me. I can wait.”

“You live like five minutes away from me. It’s really not a big deal and if you don’t let me drive you, I’ll probably feel bad about it later. Plus, we’re friends and it wouldn’t be a waste of my time. Don’t think I forgot about our vows we made at homecoming.” She couldn’t believe he still remembered the promise of friendship between them. 

“That was last year.”

“Yeah, but we pinky promised and that’s how you know it’s the real deal.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll be back and I’ll make my shower extra quick for you.” He smiled before starting to go towards to the locker room. 

Lara Jean’s dad still hadn’t come by the time he finished showering, so she just decided to get into Peter’s car. 

“Hey, I forgot you turned sixteen already. This is a pretty nice car for just starting to drive,” she said, gesturing to his silver Jeep.

“I was pretty lucky. Didn’t you already turn sixteen too? How come you don’t drive?”

“Yeah, but it’s pretty scary. I mean if you think about it, it’s like riding a bike, but if you crash, it’s not like your the only one that gets hurt.”

“True. So you just have your license but you never drive?”

“Pretty much.”

“And that’s why you were waiting for your dad?”

“Peter, you shouldn’t feel obligated to drive me back home. I know you’re the type of person that wouldn’t just leave me on the bleachers, but seriously, I could have waited.”

“I wanted to drive you. We haven’t catched up in a long time.”

When they pulled up to her house, she thanked him and said,”I’ll see you around I guess.”

“We have English together, Covey.”

“Right. Bye, Peter.” She headed back and before she reached the front door, she got a text from her dad. 

Daddy: I am so sorry. I got held up at the hospital and I was delivering a baby, so I couldn’t really text you early. 

Lara Jean: Don’t worry about it. Peter gave me a ride and delivering a baby is more important than picking me up. 

Daddy: I guess… I mean I did convince the mother to name her daughter Jeanette, Jean for short. Probably got that idea from another daughter I know.

Lara Jean: That’s awesome. See you when you get home. 

Daddy: Ok, bye. 

When she went to English class the next day, the class began a debate about their new essay prompt about the journey or the destination. 

Peter started and said,”I think the journey is important because it’s about who you take along with you, even if it can be scary. In this class, there are many sixteen year olds who are about to drive, me included, and we shouldn’t be afraid of it. It’s the feeling of driving that is important and not reaching where you want to go. It’s the sense of freedom.” 

Lara Jean caught his eye for a moment, and he winks. She swears that it was pointed directly towards her. 

That afternoon, she decides to take Margot’s car and drive by herself. When she starts to park, her hands get sweatier by the second. She can hear a faint scraping sound. Lara Jean suddenly stops and runs outside and sees that she grazed another car. 

When she gets home, she explains the whole situation to her dad, excluding the Peter part, and he’s just glad that she’s trying new things. She only hears that part of his speech after he scolded her. 

In her photography club, she persuades her friend to take a picture of her posing next to her scratch mark. Lara Jean makes up something stupid and says that she wants it to symbolize something about imperfection. She posts it on her instagram. 

@larajeansongcovey: someone told me that the journey was more important which was code for drive your car. that person obviously didn’t know this was going to happen…

@p_kavinsky: some people aren’t psychic 

@larajeansongcovey: but I am @p_kavinsky


	4. Junior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior year and Lara jean sprained her ankle because a certain group of boys were kicking a soccer ball. She’s weak but what’s wrong with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost senior year guys! Sorry haven’t updated in a while

Lara Jean was outside with Chris for gym when she heard someone yell,”heads.”

She turned back and saw a soccer ball fly towards her and hit her ankle. 

“Shit.” She winced in pain and Chris ran up to the group and gave them a piece of her mind. Lara Jean went up to the gym teacher. 

“My ankle got hit with a soccer ball. Can I go to the nurse’s office?”

He didn’t look up from his phone and gave her a thumbs up. 

She started to limp to the door when she heard someone run up to, thinking that it was Chris.

“Chris, I’m fine. You really didn’t have to start screaming at them.”

“You don’t really think I’m Chris right?” 

She looked up and saw Peter with his arms crossed. 

“Sorry. You should get back to your soccer game.”

“Here.” He ran up and crouched in front of her. “Get on.”

“Are you serious?” 

“You’re obviously hurt so I’ll just carry you to the nurse’s office. I don’t really wanna stay out here anyway. It’s really hot.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, sure. Now hop on.” 

She hesitantly got onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands held her legs in place while piggybacking her. At one point, her ankle hit a locker and she winced in pain.

“Sorry, Covey.”

“It’s ok.”

“I know Gabe can kick a soccer ball really hard and you didn’t even see it coming. Must have really hurt.”

“It’s not bad,” she lied.

“Liar.”

“Ok, it’s really bad,” she confessed.

When the got to the nurse’s office, they realized that Nurse Anderson was on her break. 

“My luck. Seriously, I can’t imagine any other person than me who would experience this.” She groaned.

“I’ll take you home. The gym teacher doesn’t even care, so he won’t notice.”

“Thanks.” She learned a couple of other times that when she resisted, she would eventually give in to Peter, so she just didn’t even try that time. 

When they got to Peter’s house, he set her down on a chair in the dining room. 

“Wait here. I’m going to get some bandages and ice.”

“Ok.” 

She texted her dad, telling him that she hurt her ankle and she was at Peter’s. 

When he came back, she sighed and said,”why is it you always talk to me when I’m a damsel in distress?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Never mind.”

“No tell me.”

“In freshman year, Tommy ditched me and who was there? You. Sophomore year you drove me home when my dad was busy delivering a baby and now you take care of my ankle. I just wish I wasn’t such a weak person.”

“When I sprained my ankle in middle school, I remember you let me use you as a human crutch. It hurts so don’t call yourself weak.”

“True.”

“What do you wanna do?”

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t really go home because nobody is there so if you’re going to stay here...”

“I’ll just do homework I guess and you can just ignore me or something.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

After fifteen minutes of homework, someone barged into the living room. Genevieve.

“What are you doing here Lara Jean?” Gen asked coldly. 

Before she could reply, Peter explained,”she sprained her ankle and her dad’s at work so she’s staying here for now.”

“There’s a nurse.”

“She was on her break. Just cut her some slack for once.”

Lara Jean spoke up. “What are you doing here, Gen?”

“I’m Peter’s girlfriend. I’m supposed to be here,” she snapped.

“No you’re not,” he said angrily. Peter was sick and tired of being chased. At first, it felt nice being wanted but now it was getting annoying and she was being overly pushy.

“What we have is a serious relationship even if you don’t want to put labels on it.”

“You mean where you try to kiss me and I pull back,” he said in frustration.

She said,”whatever,” and left. It was the first time he snapped back at her.

“I’m really sorry if I caused whatever that was,” Lara Jean said once Genevieve left.

“Don’t be,” he responded.

“But why aren’t you dating Gen?”

“I like someone else.”

“She must be the most gorgeous person if you like her better than Gen.”

“She is.”

He climbed up onto the couch next to her.

“Wanna tell me who she is?”

“I’m not sure if she feels the same way so I don’t want anyone to know, if that’s ok.”

“Of course it’s ok. She’s a lucky girl if she’s loved by you, Peter.”

“I’m the lucky one to be near her.” They looked at each other and she could feel the tension between them. He slowly moved closer to her and when she noticed, she immediately said,”what if we watch a movie?” This comment made him back away suddenly and nod his head. He smiled to get make the air less awkward.

Peter grabbed his laptop and pulled up Netflix. During the movie, their hands were close together and eventually, their fingers touched. Lara Jean subtly moved her hand away and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She decided not to expect someone like Peter Kavinsky to ever fall for her in but it didn’t stop her from secretly hoping something would happen. Or to dream that she was the one he liked.


	5. Senior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Kavinsky finds out.

Today was the day Lara Jean would find out if she got into UVA. Her whole childhood revolved around it and she was always the type who wanted to stay close to her family, not like Margot who was all the way in Scotland. 

During her French class, a girl shrieked. “The results are out for UVA! They just tweeted!”

Lara Jean started to tremble and sweat. She pulled out her phone and quickly checked for anything from the admissions board. 

I am writing to confirm your acceptance for the University of Virginia…

The rest of the day she was beaming. Lara Jean took a photo at home with a UVA sweatshirt on. 

larajeansongcovey: i got in

She tagged her family and the instagram page for UVA. 

chhhriiisss: congrats babe

p_kavinsky: see ya in college

ggen: gj

She was surprised Gen would comment anything positive about her acceptance. All throughout high school, they drifted apart and were in different crowds. She was with Peter and Lara Jean always gravitated toward Chris and Lucas. Genevieve got into Virginia Tech. Lara Jean scrolled through and remembered that Peter also got in. He applied early and received a lacrosse scholarship. 

A week later, there was a picnic for all of the incoming freshmen at UVA. When she got out of the car, she saw Peter a few feet away. 

“Hey, I guess you took my advice and started to drive.”

She chuckled softly. “With no accidents.”

“Oh really?”

She nodded and gave him a friendly smile. 

“Do you wanna sit next to each other?”

Lara Jean hesitantly said yes. She was not sure how to feel about him. All throughout high school, there were some instances where he had helped her out, but they had never really became official friends. 

They walked next to each other silently. Lara Jean decided to make small talk.

“So how’s lacrosse going?”

“Actually I’m going to start practices in a couple of weeks.”

“Sounds fun.”

She didn’t know what to say because she knew nothing about lacrosse. 

“Yeah… I guess you’re always going to be stuck with me. Remember in middle school when we were playing Assassins with everyone else.”

“I remember that and me losing every single game.”

“You just weren’t as stealthy as me.” 

“And you’re still as egotistical as I remember.”

“I mean I’m not denying it.”

They made their way to the auditorium where a presentation was being held. Along the way, they stumbled across Peter’s college lacrosse teammates. 

“Hey, you should go with them. I was just going to take a tour and I don’t wanna a hold you down,” she said. 

“Are you sure? I like tours. I don’t mind being with you.” 

“Of course. Go with them.”

He hesitantly looked between Lara Jean and his teammates. “Thanks,” he said and turned back to everyone else. 

She walked off by herself and met a few other people. 

Later that night, she got a call from an unknown number. 

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Peter Kavinsky.” She wondered where he got her number from. 

“Oh, hi.” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party later with everyone from our school who got into UVA.”

“I don’t know. I’m pretty busy this week.”

“With what?”

“I have to bake for Kitty’s PTA bake sale this week.”

“Oh. Um tell me if you change your mind?”

“For sure.”

“See you later.”

“Ok, bye.”

She was glad she didn’t have time to go to the party because she wasn’t exactly the most social person. 

On Friday night, she was busy measuring flour and creaming butter and sugar. The doorbell rang and she yelled for Kitty to get it. When she finally gave up on calling for Kitty, she answered the door herself to find Peter. 

“Kavinsky, I already told you I was busy.”

“I can tell with the flour on your cheek.” He took the back of his hand and brushed it off. Her cheeks instantly heated up. “Come on, Covey. You can’t just stay at home. You’re going to college in a few months.”

“I mean I can. You just don’t want me to. Why do you want me to go to a party?”

“Because we made a pact freshmen year that we would be friends and friends push each other into parties.”

“I just have to finish baking all of these cupcakes.”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Peter announced, “I’m going to help you.”

“You should go to the party.”

“Not without you. I need to break your comfort zone.”

“But I’m perfectly comfortable.”

He groaned. “If I help you finish with all of the cupcakes, will you go?”

Lara Jean took some time to think. There were 72 cupcakes to bake. There was no way that they would be able to finish in time. 

“Fine.”

“Great.”

They worked on the cupcakes for a long time before Peter said he needed a break. He turned on the TV and played Fight Club. Lara Jean continued to work until she started yawning and her eyes started to close.

“Covey, you need a break. Watch the movie with me for five minutes and I promise I’ll help you again.”

She was too tired to argue and sleepily nodded. Lara Jean sat on the couch. Her eyes became heavy and she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she was leaning on Peter’s shoulder. He put a strand of her hair that was falling in her face behind her ear. A blanket covered them. Kitty was laying down on the floor and was talking to Peter. 

“What time is it?”

“Way past the party.”

“Why didn’t you go without me?”

“I didn’t finish the cupcakes with you yet. Come on sleepy head let’s get to it.”

She stretched and let out a big yawn. He stayed with her until they finished and eventually had to go home. 

Summer went by too fast. Margot, Kitty, and Lara Jean would spend every second together before the two girls would have to go to college. Peter went back to her a house a couple of times. Kitty loved him like a brother and he adored her. They would all watch movies together and she would bake for him after he would plead. 

In August, he came over the help her pack. They went up to her room to get all of her stuff that she would bring to UVA. Peter came across her teal hatbox. She was digging through her closet as he opened it and he found five letters, one addressed to him. 

“Hey, Lara Jean? Do you still feel the same?”

She looked at him confused until she saw it. Lara Jean froze. 

“I wrote that a long time ago,” she stuttered. Before he could say anything, she said, “that was when you and Gen got together. And you still are together.”

“Yeah but-”

“I think you should leave. I’ll see you at UVA, okay?”

“Ok, but don’t I get a say in this?”

“There’s nothing to say. Please can you go?”

“Yeah, sure.”

He left confused and she was still frozen. She never thought any of the letters who go to any of the five boys. Nothing would ever be the same between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven’t posted in a long time hope you enjoy. please leave comment!!


	6. Freshmen Year College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean are finally able to talk to each other about their feelings.

It was finally winter break and Lara Jean couldn’t wait until she was back with her family again. She avoided Peter at all costs, but she would still catch him glancing at her occasionally during some of her classes. 

Her dad picked her up with Kitty and Margot. Once she had arrived at home, she was greeted with Christmas lights outside of their house and the tree that was already decorated. They all started making cookies, a tradition they did every year. 

The doorbell rang. Lara Jean opened it and saw Chris. 

“Wow, you haven’t used the doorbell in a long time.”

Chris chuckled. “Nobody was in your room to unlock the window for me this time.”

“So what’s up. I thought you were in Costa Rica doing that farming thing. Or hooking up with a DJ.”

“Well, I couldn’t leave my girl hanging. Come on, let’s get out of here. There is a party that Lucas is making me go to so I’m dragging you with me.”

Lara Jean peered out the door and saw Lucas in his car waiting for the two of them. 

“What are we waiting for?”

Once they go in the car, Lucas said, “so how’s UVA?”

“It’s fine. I have a part time job at a bakery and my classes are pretty good. But how about you? How’s life in New York?”

“It’s awesome. I wish I could take you with me to a play. Also, you need to meet my boyfriend. He’s coming down to here in a few days and I know you’ll love him.”

“I can’t wait,” she exclaimed. 

During the car ride, they were all catching up about their life after high school until they arrived at Gabe’s house. Once they went inside, Chris and Lucas went together to get drinks and Lara Jean walked around, seeing if there was anyone else to talk to but she doubted it. 

Since college, she was a little more outgoing and social. Lara Jean was in more clubs and went to more parties. She still wasn’t exactly a social butterfly but her roommates would always push her. 

She spotted Gen and quickly steered away to the kitchen to see if she could find Chris and Lucas. They were nowhere to be found. She leaned against the wall and started to look at her phone. 

“There’s better things to do at a party than look at your phone,” a stranger told her. 

She looked up. 

“I’m Tripp. And you are?”

“Lara Jean,” she replied. 

“So which college do you go to?”

“I go to UVA. Did you go to Adler High? I recognize most of these people but I’ve never seen you before.”

“No, I’m just a plus one to this party. So what’s your major?”

“I take business classes. In a couple of years, I plan on running my own bakery near here.”

“That’s cool. I’ll make sure to be your first customer.”

They spent a few hours talking to each other about their classes and college life. A lot of cheering came from the front door. When they went out to see what happened, Lara Jean saw him. Peter Kavinsky. Tripp immediately noticed her being uncomfortable. 

“How about we go to a different room?”

“I’d like that.”

He led her to the living room where it was more quiet. Tripp pointed up at the ceiling. Mistletoe. 

“You know what that means?”

“Sorry, I’m not that comfortable with kissing a stranger.”

Tripp moved closer to her. “Aw come on, baby girl.”

“Baby girl? Look, I don’t want to offend you or anything because you are a good looking guy and everything, but I don’t hook up with anybody.”

“It’s almost Christmas. You have to kiss me. It can even be just on the cheek.”

Lara Jean hesitantly on agreed. “But only on the cheek. Don’t try anything.”

“Promise.”

She leaned into the kiss his cheek, but he turned his head. He forcefully started kissing her on the lips and she was squirming. Lara Jean tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Tripp pulled her closer while she was trying to move farther away. Tears streamed down her face and she was choking on her sobs. She tried screaming for help. 

Tripp’s hand went up her shirt and creeped up. Lara Jean shivered. She felt his hand and his body quickly go away. She saw a blurry image of Peter beating him up and Gabe trying to stop the fight. Gabe held Peter back and Darrell grabbed Tripp. 

“Don’t trust all strangers, baby.” Tripp evily smiled at her before he was pushed outside. 

Peter rushed to her side. 

“Covey, are you okay? What did that fucker do?” He kneeled down in front of her and tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. 

“I need to go,” she whispered. 

A crowd of people were watching her try to walk out, but she tripped on her own feet. Peter picked her up bridal style and carried her. Chris and Lucas were staring at their friend sobbing into his arms. 

She finally calmed down in Peter’s car.

“You probably don’t want to talk about it right now, but just know I’m always here for you. Just sleep,” he said quietly. 

She nodded weakly. 

When they got to his house, he carried her to the couch and placed a blanket over her. His mom quietly asked him what had happened, seeing Lara Jean sleeping. He had explained the whole situation or what the part he had saw. His mom was shocked and nodded in understanding. He looked back Lara Jean. Her face was covered with her tears and snot was running down her nose. Pieces of her hair were sticking to her face. She was trembling. 

He sat next to her and watched over her until she woke up. 

“Why am I here?” Her voice was still scratchy. She looked around her and immediately saw mistletoe hanging at the doorway. Lara Jean couldn’t help but sob. 

“You’re safe with me.” His voice was soothing and he rubbed her back. Peter hated seeing her scared. 

His mom came into the room. “Peter, let me talk to her.”

He refused to leave her side, but his mom finally convinced him to leave the room. 

“Honey, what that guy did to you at the party was not right. If you need anything at all, you just tell me. I’ve known you since you were a child and you were like my daughter at one point. You can tell me anything.”

Lara Jean went on and explained to how Tripp seemed to be a nice guy and how he kissed her forcefully.

“I didn’t feel in control and it felt like I was suffocating.”

“Oh, honey.” Peter’s mom started tearing up. “Not everyone is like that. I know this isn’t the best time to bring this up, but Peter told me about the letter.” 

Lara Jean’s eyes widened. 

“But I also know that he loves you. You can’t give up hope on people just because one guy ruined it for you. Lara Jean, you can’t let him control your life. Let Peter in. He’ll take care of you.”

She nodded. His mom left and he came back. 

“Did you hear?”

“Yes. I’m so sorry that he did that to you.”

“Don’t apologize for something you didn’t do. Is it true? That you love me?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Yes. I’ve loved you since I laid eyes on you in sixth grade. When I kissed you in McClaren’s basement, it was because I couldn’t help myself.”

She didn’t know how to react. 

He continued talking. “I know that you think that letter was embarrassing because I found out that you love me too. When you told me to leave, I wanted to confess my feeling for you. It wasn’t just from sixth grade. Senior year was the best year of my life, because we were finally friends again. I always looked forward to seeing you and Kitty and Gen was just some other girl who I just liked, but I was never in love with her.”

“I love you too,” she replied quietly. 

He grinned. “Lara Jean, will you be my girlfriend?”

She kissed his cheek and replied, “yes.”

“I’ll let you rest. It’s been a long night and I’ll tell your dad that you are here. I won’t tell him what happened. I think it’s better if he hears it from you. Go to sleep, Covey.” 

Her eyes were already closing. Peter kissed her forehead before she fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make another chapter? The whole story is basically a lead up so do you guys want some fluff? Leave a comment! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really like making different au since there’s just so many routes the story could’ve taken... and they would always end up together. Really appreciate the reads from my other stories so you should go check them out!


End file.
